


Double Drabbles - the other version

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word double-drabbles. </p><p>Same prompts as I got for the clean versions I wrote for tumblr asks. But I'm not posting these on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosleia said: Cecearl - "Are you kidding me? We're not fine!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts), [OrdinaryBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBird/gifts), [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



"Ceece, we're not fine." Earl tapped the table. Cecil sighed.  
"We are. Carlos said it and he's a scientist. He knows what's fine."  
"Carlos _knows?"_ Earl's percussion stopped. "You told him?"  
Cecil gave a shrug and a headshake. "No, I _asked_ him."  
"He's okay with us?"  
"He says it's just sex, an urge, and it's fine."

Cecil got up. He sat in Earl's lap, straddled his thighs, kissed him. Earl ran his hands up Cecil's back and down to his waist, loosened the belt of Cecil's robe. He sat back to let the robe fall open.  
Cecil smirked. "See something you want?"

Earl lifted Cecil and tipped him backwards onto the table. He unfastened his own robe and leaned over Cecil, planted palms on either side of Cecil's head. Earl lowered for a luxurious, long kiss, hooked a hand behind Cecil's knee, grinding against him. He stroked and kissed Cecil's chest, teased at nipples and made Cecil giggle. He found lube in Cecil's pocket.

Cecil gripped the edge of the table and came hard with Earl's lips around his cock and Earl's fingers wriggling in his ass. 

Carlos, standing unnoticed in the doorway, smiled. "You two look real fine together."


	2. Cosleia said: Cecilos -  "You really weren't kidding, were you?"

Cecil watched Carlos. "I didn't mean for you to see this. Sorry."  
Carlos shrugged. Earl flustered to cover himself and wash his hands simultaneously.  
"I said it's fine. Earl, sorry, I didn't expect to come home and find my boyfriend providing breakfast for the local celebrity chef." Carlos laughed. "Not _that_ kind of breakfast anyway."

Cecil sat up laughing. Earl frowned at him. "You really weren't kidding, were you, Ceece? Carlos, are you seriously _okay_ with this?"  
Carlos nodded. "Mmhmm. If you want to have sex, you will. I'd rather know than have Ceece feel guilty for wanting more than I give him. I'll just..." Carlos pointed through the door and left the room.

Cecil slid off the table and clasped Earl around the waist from behind. He unfastened the robe again. Earl snorted. "After that interruption there ain't no way... ooh." Earl closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation in his groin as Cecil coaxed him erect, stroked his shaft slowly and murmured in his ear.  
"You _will_ come for me. I'm in no hurry." Earl leaned back against Cecil, legs apart, trembling as Cecil pumped his cock and stroked his balls. "Imagine doing this with Carlos too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I misread this one as Cecearlos.


	3. Cosleia said: Cecearlos - "What are you hiding?"

"Cecil, you're looking kinda shifty," Earl observed. Carlos watched Cecil avoid eye contact.  
"Oh, um, really?" He casually slipped his bag behind him and took a step back. "I have a surprise. I didn't think you'd be here. Together."   
Earl pursed his lips. "We had things to discuss."  
"Things," Carlos echoed, nodding.  
"Oh?" Cecil glanced from Earl to Carlos and back. "Did you reach any... compromise?"

Earl reached out. "You're distracting us from the issue, Ceece. What are you hiding?"  
Cecil rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa between his boyfriends.  
"I thought it might be easier, Earl, if we, um... restricted your options a little? He gets nervous around you, Carlos"  
Carlos grabbed the bag and upended it in Cecil's lap. Earl sniggered and covered his face. 

Later, feeling Cecil probe him gently with one finger then two as Carlos trailed teeth and tongue up his inner thigh, Earl tested the security of the cuffs around his wrists. Carlos _finally_ sucked his cock into that hot mouth of his. Cecil entered him and they all held still for just a moment. 

Cecil began to move and Earl thought about the safe word he had no intention of using.


	4. Cosleia said: Cecearlos - "No way, it's your turn!"

Earl offered the cuffs. Cecil shook his head. "No way! It's your turn."   
Carlos laughed. "I anticipated this. I observed, analysed your behaviour as scientifically as possible, that's _very_ scientifically. I have a solution we might all find satisfactory."  
"Oh?" Four eyes found Carlos.   
"Yes. You both like restraints so I got another set. Are you two going to be good?"  
Two heads nodded.

Carlos ordered Cecil and Earl upstairs and smiled as they stripped. He instructed Earl to cuff Cecil to the bed, kneeling with hands behind, then kneel facing Cecil. Carlos buckled Earl's hands behind him, guided the chef down, face deliciously close to Cecil's cock, ass up.   
"Tease him, Earl, but if he comes, you don't."  
Earl kissed and licked Cecil's cock, making him giggle and groan. Carlos circled fingers around Earl's hole, entering, twisting and twitching until Earl cursed for more.

Earl came with Carlos's fingers thrusting, other hand on his cock, moaning around Cecil's erection. Cecil tilted his hips, seeking deeper contact. Earl closed his lips around Cecil's cock and used his tongue as Cecil fucked his mouth until he arched and released.

"A satisfactory solution." Earl sniggered. "Your turn?"  
Carlos laughed, unbuckled cuffs. "Nope."


	5. Anon asked: Cecilos - "Get down, NOW!"

Cecil hissed words in Carlos's ear. _"Get down, NOW!"_   
Carlos felt Cecil's weight push him to the floor. He crumpled. Cecil landed on him.  
"Uh, Ceece, honey?" Carlos tried to turn his head to see Cecil's face. Cecil brought his mouth close to Carlos's ear, breath tickling his neck, making his skin tingle.  
 _"Ssshh! He'll hear!"_  
A knock followed the doorbell. A voice that made Cecil groan called out.

"Hey there Cecil! I'm pretty sure you're home because your car's there and I thought I saw you through the window.You okay buddy? You've been real quiet lately." 

Cecil's forehead sank onto the back of Carlos's head. "Ugh, it's Steeeeve! Don't. Move."   
Carlos lay helpless in the gap between the sofa and the wall below the window. He sniggered. Cecil whispered, "what's funny?"  
Carlos, as quiet as possible, "Hiding with you like this turns me on."  
Cecil nipped and licked Carlos's ear, making him squirm. "Oh? You like it when we have to be quiet?"  
"Mmhmm, you have a very nice whisper. Ooh, and _very_ nice hands!"  
Carlos raised his hips to let Cecil snake a hand down the front of his jeans, while the other clamped over Carlos's mouth.


	6. generalcupcakery said:  Cecil & Carlos - "It's your birthday!"

Carlos revealed his special wheat-free, eggless, butterless cake. He’d decorated it the day before and was proud of the little fondant microphone and loopy lilac writing, declaring _Welcome… to your birthday!_ on a deep blue background speckled with edible glitter.

The gathered friends and colleagues cheered. Cecil squealed, covering his mouth. “Oh that’s adorable! Carlos! You’re so talented. Can we eat, or should we complete a fire-based chanting ritual first?” 

Carlos offered Cecil a ceremonial wedge-shaped knife. Cecil counted the guests and carved. As Steve took the last piece, Carlos frowned. “Honey, I know you’re not a scientist but—“  
Cecil laughed. “I’d like us to eat in the kitchen. You know, just us, while everyone else is busy.”  
Carlos sniggered at Cecil’s tone. “It _is_ your birthday, after all.”

Carlos pulled Cecil into their little kitchen and closed the door. He pushed Cecil up against the smooth, painted surface, kissed him and peeled furry pants halfway down his thighs. Cecil leaned back and sighed. Carlos squeezed warm skin with cool hands, sank to his knees and smiled up. Cecil grinned back.

Cecil’s fist stifled his cries as the door rattled and a voice called, “Hey buddy, you guys both okay?”


	7. psychosomatic86 said: Earlos - "Give me one reason why I should."

Carlos yawned, stretched and smiled. Neither asleep nor yet awake, eyes closed, he reached out and slipped an arm over the warm being beside him. 

The figure turned, a hand stroked his face, gentle lips found his.   
"Mmm 'sleep."  
A snigger. "You're not!"  
"Mmhmm, scientifically speaking there's a state between, where... ugh you're right. I'm awake."   
Carlos rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back. A hand trailed across his chest and rested on his shoulder. A quiet murmur by his ear made his hair prickle.  
"How awake are you?"  
"Enough."  
Weight half on his body, a thigh between his legs, lips on his again, harder. A hand stroking down his stomach to provide gentle, insistent pressure. Carlos relaxed, let the other slide fully on top and take control for a handful of seconds.  
He pushed up, careful friction making him hold his breath and thrust harder. The other met his action with equal reaction, mouthing at his throat.   
"Wanna?"  
"Mmhmm!"  
"Hush!"

Carlos felt tongue and lips kiss a trail down his chest and stomach. He groaned.  
"Gonna wake Ceece up for this?"  
Earl mouthed Carlos's erection, one long suck and let go. “Give me one reason why I should.”


End file.
